1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a drill bit for drilling earth bores into earth formations.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses drill bits attached to a rotary drill system which includes hollow drill strings attached to a drilling device. The hollow drill strings permit passage of either drilling mud or gaseous drilling fluid such as air entrained with water to the drill bit to function as a cooling medium for the drill cones and bearings and as a medium for conveying the cuttings to surface. Such drill bits contain openings, nozzles and the like for discharging the drilling fluid from the drill bit to and around the surface being drilled to convey dust and cuttings away from the cutting area and the drill bit cones to the surface.
Such drill bits are made of generally but not restricted to three forged sections, each containing a cutting cone with bearings.
Representative of the prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,924,695 and 4,022,285.